Taurus Demon
The Taurus Demon is an enemy in Dark Souls first encountered as an optional boss in the Undead Burg. Smaller demons are later encountered as both non-respawning and respawning enemies in the Demon Ruins. __TOC__ Description The Taurus Demon is a large, minotaur-like monster covered in brown fur with large horns on its skull-face. It carries a Demon's Greataxe. Notes The player must have either the Master Key, or Key to the Seal obtained by killing Ingward(required due to the early stage in the game) in order to skip the fight against the Taurus Demon by going through New Londo Ruins, then Valley of the Drakes and taking the shortcut to Darkroot Basin, and then Undead Parish. Another way to skip this boss is to pass through the Watchtower Basement, where the player encounter Havel the Rock, and take the shortcut to Darkroot Basin, Darkroot Garden and then Undead Parish. Strategy A quick method to defeating the Boss version of this creature is to climb the ladder next to the entrance and perform a plunging attack from above. The player should eliminate the two Undead Soldier guarding the tower before triggering the boss or they will get in the way. Caution is advised as the Taurus Demon can hurt the player while they are climbing if they are too slow. It can also jump up to the tower if the player stays for too long. The safer way is to lure it onto the tower as it is prone to falling off. It is also possible for the Demon to fall off the edge of the gap where there are damaged crenelations. The respawning and non-respawning enemy in the Demon Ruins is notable for its extreme aggro range. Care must be taken to avoid fighting several simultaneously, especially in the area surrounding the Chaos Flame Ember. Boss Infomation Health and Souls | 1,200 | }} Attacks Giant Swing At the start of this attack the Demon will draw back its weapon briefly, before initiating a huge swing across a horizontal arc in front of it. This attack does not have very much range, so it can easily be evaded by backstepping once you see it draw its weapon back. Alternatively, you can roll towards the Demon and go under the attack, which will allow you to get some quick hits in. Jumping Pound If there's too much distance between you and the Taurus Demon, it will use the Jumping Pound to close in rapidly. The demon will crouch down, and then it will jump towards you and deliver a long range vertical attack. As soon as you see the demon crouch, either run towards it and roll past the attack, or continue moving backwards to get out of range. Quick Ground Stab Another attack that the Demon will only use when you're close. Because it is one of the quickest attacks, it's the primary one you need to be wary of. The start of the attack is quite similar to the Standing Pound, but the follow up is much quicker. You can still move around to the back of the Demon during the start of the attack, but be ready to roll to the side in case you do not get around in time. Standing Pound This close range version of the Pound is only used if you're very close to the Demon, and is also much easier to avoid. Wait until you see the Demon raise its hammer into the air slowly, and as he commences the attack. walk around to his back. From this position you will be safe to attack before it recovers. Defenses Drops Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed | res1 = Undead Parish | Homeward Bone | Homeward Bone.png | Guaranteed | res2 = Undead Parish | Demon's Greataxe | Wpn Demon's Greataxe.png | Quite Rare }} Trivia Even though it's possible to skip this boss, for new players it's not worth it, as it requires passing through high level areas and it's a much longer path than going the Taurus boss fight path, for experienced players though, it allows the acquiring of better loot and souls at early game. When rushing to attack the Taurus demon where he lands after jumping from the tower, its possible for him to execute a jump attack or backwards jump that flings him off of the wall killing him instantly. Gallery KzV2S.jpg|Rushing towards the player Taurus Demon 01.jpg|In the Demon Ruins Taurus Demon 03.jpg| Relevant Videos